Los deseos de Minerva
by jessyriddle
Summary: También Minerva McGonagall puede sucumbir ante los efectos del espejo de Oesed. "Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

"Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

Minerva se despertó sobresaltada. Otra vez había tenido el mismo sueño, ese que la estaba atormentando desde hace más de dos décadas. Miró hacia su mesita de noche y vio el frasco, aún cerrado, de una poción para dormir sin sueños. Acercó su mano al envase, pero la dejó caer antes de poder cogerlo. No iba a permitir que ese estúpido sueño la convirtiera en adicta a las pociones para dormir, no otra vez.

Se volvió a recostar y miró el techo de su dormitorio. Internamente maldijo el día que se encontró con el extraño espejo, y le había mostrado… eso.

Maldito espejo, le había arruinado sus noches de sueño durante años.

_Septiembre de 1956_

Minerva acababa de entrar a Hogwarts como profesora de Transformaciones, tomando el puesto de su viejo mentor, Albus Dumbledore. Las clases habían empezado hace poco, y ella se había encontrado extrañamente reconfortada en volver a su escuela.

Ese sábado, estaba caminando por un pasillo, explorando un poco el castillo, aprovechando que ahora, como profesora, no tendría problemas por estar fuera de su dormitorio después del toque de queda.

Llegó frente a una habitación abandonada, y cuando estaba por seguir adelante, algo llamó su atención. En la habitación había un espejo. Era alto hasta el techo y tenía un marco dorado muy trabajado. A Minerva, le pareció el espejo más hermoso que había visto y no dudó en acercarse.

Se miró en el espejo mientras caminaba hacia él, se veía más feliz de lo que se sentía en ese momento. Cuando estuvo en frente del espejo, vio a una persona acercarse a ella. Se dio la vuelta, pero no había nadie atrás de ella.

Cuando volvió a mirar, el hombre estaba más cerca y no tardó en reconocerlo.

Dougal.

Acercó una mano temblorosa al espejo, y acarició el rostro del hombre que amaba. Él le sonreía desde su posición y su otra yo, la del espejo, lo abrazaba y sonreía también.

Dio un paso atrás, queriendo alejarse de la imagen, pero no podía despegar la vista de la escena.

—¿Qué clase de espejo es?— murmuró para sí, asustada por el remolino de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Se alejó rápidamente del lugar y volvió a su dormitorio, seguro que había sido su imaginación, y después de una buena noche de sueño, todo volvería a la normalidad.

_Diciembre de 1956_

Nada había vuelto a la normalidad, y ya habían pasado más de tres meses desde el encuentro con el extraño espejo.

"Quizás deba volver" pensó mientras, inconscientemente, caminaba hacia la habitación del espejo. No se dio cuenta de donde estaba, hasta que estaba viendo su reflejo sonriente a lado de Dougal.

Observó a la feliz pareja del otro lado del espejo, y sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho. No quería ver eso, no después de haber abandonado al hombre. Dougal se movió hacia un lado, y mostró a una pequeña niña sonriente. La Minerva del espejo se agachó junto a su hija y murmuró algo, la niña asintió con la cabeza y abrió su mano, mostrando una flor que flotaba. El hombre le sonrió orgulloso a su hija, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Eso nunca hubiera pasado— susurró Minerva, con la voz rota.

Y sin mirar atrás, huyó.

_Enero de 1960_

Había resistido a la tentación de ir a visitar el espejo por tanto tiempo, que había pensado haber superado su problema. Pero ahora no podía más.

Dougal se acababa de casar con una muggle, y a Minerva se le había roto el corazón, al enterarse. No quería sentir ese dolor tan lacerante, sabiendo que todo era por su culpa. Ella hubiese sido la perfecta Señora McGregor.

Queriendo escapar de sus sentimientos, había llegado a la habitación "prohibida". Ese espejo, que le mostraba esa realidad alternativa tan apetecible, en donde ella no sufría por amor. Se quedó durante horas observando la familia feliz que hubiera tenido de no haber sido tan estúpida.

—Minerva, no deberías estar aquí.

La voz sobresaltó a la mujer, que dio la vuelta para encarar al recién llegado.

—Albus— saludó.

—Minerva, hay hombres que se han consumido ante eso, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o, al menos, posible. (1)

—¿Qué es ese espejo?— cuestionó ella, haciendo caso omiso de lo que había dicho el director.

—Es el espejo de Oesed. Muestra tu deseo más profundo— respondió Dumbledore.

Minerva asintió, miró por última vez el espejo, y se alejó, para nunca más volver. No viviría en un mundo de fantasía.

_Octubre de 1970_

Obviamente, su subconsciente no había estado de acuerdo con su decisión, y la había estado atormentando los últimos diez años con sueños de lo más vívidos.

Al principio, había creído que sus sueños eran productos del prolongado tiempo frente al espejo de Oesed, y que con el tiempo, todo pasaría.

Pero el tiempo pasaba, y los sueños no disminuían, y ella empezaba a dudar de su hipótesis. Se había acercado a la enfermera del Colegio, para pedir ayuda y ella le había recetado la poción para dormir sin sueños.

Esa misma noche, había vuelto a su habitación y se la había tomado de un solo trago, para después acostarse y dormir como nunca en su vida.

Esa era la solución.

O eso creía. Porque la enfermera, no había estado feliz al escuchar que Minerva abusaba de esas pociones, y se las había prohibido.

—Es solo para casos de emergencia— la había regañado— No puedes usarlas tan seguido, es peligroso.

_Septiembre de 1980_

Minerva había logrado dejar por completo las pociones, aunque siempre guardaba una en su mesita de noche. Solo en caso de extrema necesidad, por supuesto.

Los sueños no habían cesado, pero si habían disminuido. Tal vez, estaba olvidando a Dougal, después de todo.

También estaba Elphinstone, su antiguo jefe en el Ministerio, que estaba tras ella últimamente. Y Minerva, que no tenía ni un pelo de tonta, había notado un extraño patrón entre las visitas de Elphinstone y sus sueños sobre Dougal. Sí, cuando el hombre la visitaba, y le proponía una y otra vez matrimonio, los sueños cesaban durante un par de días.

Quizás la respuesta estaba en volver a hacer su vida.

A pesar de sentir afecto hacia el Señor Urquart, no se casaría con él aún amando a Dougal. Ella no lo usaría para evitar sufrir más.

_Agosto de 1981_

Dougal estaba muerto. Minerva lo acababa de descubrir.

Una parte de ella quería derrumbarse e irse con su amado, pero la otra –la racional- le dijo que por fin, podría librarse de ese amor. Ya no podría estar arrepentida por no haberse casado con él, ya no estaba, todo había terminado.

_1982_

Sin poder volver a dormir, Minerva se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se mojó la cara con agua fría, y se miró en el espejo.

—El sueño ha cambiado— se dijo a sí misma.

Era cierto que había tenido el mismo sueño de siempre, protagonizado por Dougal, pero ahora, no se veía tan feliz como las otras veces. Se veía como su madre, como había temido verse cuando había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio.

—Quizás es tiempo de pasar página.

Se vistió y fue hacia el Gran Comedor, lista para desayunar. Pero antes de llegar, vio a Elphinstone esperándola en la puerta.

Se acercó a toda prisa, y el hombre la saludó con alegría.

—Minerva, ¿me acompañarías a dar un paseo cerca del lago?

La mujer asintió, sabía lo que seguiría. Pero esa vez, aceptaría.

Dougal ya estaba en el pasado.

* * *

Notas:

La primera viñeta y la última son la misma escena cortada a la mitad (por si no había quedado claro xD).

Cita de "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"


End file.
